


Loki Wins Again aka One More Infinity War Fix-It Drabble

by CatalenaMara



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, Loki's got powers, Thanos needs to die, infinity war fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalenaMara/pseuds/CatalenaMara
Summary: Loki has powers that MCU has never let him use.  Even though it’s the punchline of a “Ragnarok” joke, it’s now canon that not only can Loki shapeshift himself (i.e., the snake, another “Ragnarok” joke) he can also transform other beings into entirely different creatures - i.e. Loki-as-0din’s fond remembrance of transforming Thor into ... well, he did apologize for it, in the play  :-D





	Loki Wins Again aka One More Infinity War Fix-It Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 3rd “Infinity War” fix-it drabble. I’ve been highlighting some of Loki’s powers in each one, while following the traditional drabble format of a story told in 100 words, no more, no less. I was able to use four powers in the last story, and two in this one. (Just one in the first, but I wasn’t planning to make it a series then.)
> 
> If anyone has a request for another “Loki wins, Thanos dies” drabble using one of Loki’s underutilized powers, leave a comment and I’ll see if I can write a drabble to fit.

While Loki’s illusion approached Thanos, knife upheld, Loki slipped behind the Titan, nerves at a high pitch.  One touch:  the Titan shuddered, caught in the grip of whatever traumatic memory Loki’d triggered in his mind.  Next step: something he’d never done:  casting a transformation spell simultaneously on five different beings.  Targeted precisely, the spell hit Thanos and the Black Order.  Green light flashed, the forms vanished, and five tiny frogs appeared in their places.  Loki didn’t waste a second.  He aimed an Arctic blast, then with great satisfaction, trod upon the tiny frozen bodies, shattering them into thousands of pieces.


End file.
